Revenge is a Dish Best Not Served At All
by xXIllusionFoxXx
Summary: Diancie is the adopted daughter of King Chrome, the kind king of the land of Ephemra. When the Evil Lord Nobunaga attacks, how will she and her companions react? By going on an epic quest to stop him of course! Heavily inspired by the Fire Emblem series, but not a crossover.
1. Prologue Part 1

**AN: **

**Welcome to my first foray into the wonderful world of fanfiction. This story would not have been possible without the help of my wonderful pre-reader / editor, FineChyna. Seriously, go check her out. As always, as a first time writer, criticism would be very much appreciated. Without any further ado, let's get started.**

***shoves Fox over* No you don't! Hey, everyone! Chyna here. Sorry, the story isn't starting yet, but I want to say some things. I'm helping Fox over here with this particular piece of fiction, but remember, everything was his idea! Give him all your credits! *leaves* Ok, you can start now. Have fun!**

Diancie looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Her reflection stared grumpily back, wrapped in what looked like a Jellicent bent on strangling her. Lace fluffed out in all directions, it was so tight, she could hardly breath, and the color-ugh! The worst, most lurid shade of pink possible. This dress was, truly, a disaster. But she would bear the shame of wearing it, because her father loved this dress, and she loved her father. Besides, it was the last year she had to put up with it. Next year, she was going to cut it up and hang it for target practice.

However, not even the shame of this terrible dress could hide her excitement. Today was her birthday, and not just any birthday. Her _14th_ birthday. Which meant today was the day she could _finally _go into town without a platoon of escorts insisting on watching her every move. Course, Charlie_ would _still be there, but he wasn't as intimidating as the guards, and anyway, it was _Charlie_. He didn't count. Even better, she might be able to see Dee again!

"Charlie!" she called into the next room, while tugging on her dress in an attempt to make it easier to breath. "Are you almost ready?"

An older, refined voice spoke back stiffly from behind the closed door. "Yes, milady. And, might I ask that you please call me by my title when we are in town?"

Diancie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course, _Sir_ Charlie," she said, her voice laden with sarcasm.

A heavy sigh echoed back. "I am nearly ready to depart, milady. Please, do be patient."

In about a minute, an old, towering Chesnaught emerged from the room dressed dressed in a stiff, pressed suit and green bowtie. He stood in front of Diancie, face expressionless. "Are you ready, milady?" He said.

Diancie giggled, before bounding towards the door. "I've been ready for _ages, _Charlie! No more waiting! Let's go!" In an instant, the princess was out the door. With a careworn sigh, the Chesnaught followed her, much less excitedly, closing the door behind him.

Diancie hopped all the way through the castle, out the gates, and into town. It was a beautiful day, with a bright blue sky, green grass, and a warm sun, and she was eager to enjoy her birthday to the fullest. Charlie plodded slowly after her. Every few minutes, Diancie would have to stop and wait, fidgeting impatiently, for him to catch up. Why did he have to be so _slow?_

"Can we go to Dee's house today?" She said, as the old Chesnaught caught up with her for the fifth time. "I haven't visited him in _such_ a long time!"

"Of course, milady. But do not expect to be able to run off with him again. I won't fall for your pitfall trap a second time."

"Darn. I was hoping I'd able to use that at _least_ one more time."

After about ten more minutes of on-and-off walking, the two arrived at the small, thatched-roof cottage that housed the Riolu they were looking for. Diancie went up to the door without hesitation and knocked. She waited only a moment before calling out.

"Dee! I'm here!"

No response on the other side.

"Wake up, you lazy Riolu!" She called, peeking through the window, but not seeing anything.

Nothing. Still silence.

"That's it! I'm coming in!"

She wrapped her hand around the door handle. Just as she prepared to open it, however, the door swung open, revealing a tiny Riolu wearing a huge grin and a party hat.

"Surprise!" sang Dee, handing a startled and pleased Diancie a small box, wrapped in shiny pink paper. She opened it. Inside was a slightly crushed cupcake, drowning in chocolate frosting.

"Come on, Dee, you know vanilla is my favorite," She joked, poking the cupcake.

"Well, _excuse _me, princess."

The two friends laughed at their running joke, hugged, and began to head toward the market with Charles the Chesnaught close behind, completely ignoring the stream of Pokemon heading to and from the busy area. After splitting the cupcake and getting chocolate frosting all over their faces, the two launched into conversations about their respective lives, and how the other was doing. They browsed through the market stalls, oohing and aahing over the fresh foods, toys, and shiny jewelry available, a weary, but amused Charlie close behind. They were both in the middle of laughing at a joke Dee had made when a panicked cry tore through the air.

"Attack! Attack! The town is under attack!"

The three Pokemon jumped and looked toward the source of the voice. High above, they saw a Chatot, flying as fast as it could over the town and screeching its warning. As it filled its lungs for the next yell, a volley of arrows soared through the air, whizzing right past the bird Pokémon and nicking its feathers. It squawked, made the smart decision, and flew towards the ground, out of sight.

"Under attack!?" Diancie cried, horror evident on her face. "We have to get back and warn my father!"

With that, she turned and began to fight her way back through the marketplace, Dee and Charlie close behind. The place had quickly become a madhouse, with Pokemon screaming and hurrying to escape. Attacks of all types flew through the air, stalls were overturned, and Pokemon fell under the force of the invading force: a team of bandits, made up of Scraggy and Sandile.

It wasn't long before the bandits caught sight of Diancie and her friends. "Look!" rasped a Scraggy, pointing a crooked sword at Diancie. "The princess!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" shouted the presumed leader of the bandits, a fearsome Krokorok with a battle-axe clamped in its claws. "Capture her! The boss might even pay us extra!"

The bandits wasted no time in charging toward the group's position. Dee lifted his fists, prepared to fight, and Charlie drew his weapon: a heavy, double-sided war hammer.

Diancie's heart pounded. She had trained relentlessly for a moment like this, and now, here it was. Concentrating with all her might, she drew her energy into the palm of her hand, until, with a blinding flash of light, a rapier appeared. It was a wickedly-sharp blade, formed of pink crystal as thin as a piece of glass. She leveled the weapon toward her enemies, who staggered, blinded by the flash, and shouted, "En garde!"

She hurtled toward the group of stunned bandits and began her attack. Her first target recovered and rushed to meet her: a Sandile, wielding a fearsome pair of battle-claws. It snarled at her and leaped, claws outstretched, set to rake across her chest. The princess's blade whirled through the air to meet him, meeting his claws with a _clang!_ Faster than the Sandile's eyes could follow, Diancie whipped the blade around and, in one clean stroke, sliced across its muzzle, drawing a thin line of blood. The cowardly Pokemon howled and turned tail, running away as fast as its stubby legs could carry it. Diancie took a moment to celebrate her first real victory, not noticing the hatchet hurtling through the air, set on a course for her shoulder. She turned too late, unable to block or dodge the attack.

_Ching!_

She heard the sound of metal on metal, and looked up to see that Charlie had stepped in the way, blocking the attack with the armor covering his back.

"You must be more careful, milady," he said sternly, grabbing the offending Scraggy around the throat and hurtling it in the opposite direction. "In a real battle, you can never truly know when your enemies will strike."

"Thanks Charlie. I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Sorry to interrupt the teaching moment," Dee said pointedly, sending a trembling bandit flying with a well-placed kick. "But don't you two think we should try to get to the castle?"

Diancie nodded. "Of course! Come on, you two. We must warn my father!" She turned, rapier out, and began the difficult journey through the bandits, Charlie and Dee close behind.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**AN: **

**Welcome to part two of the prologue. Please keep any appendages inside the vehicle at all times, and do not throw things at the characters. If you do, Diancie will find you. Enjoy the ride!**

***shoves Fox over* Hey, don't forget me! I helped! So everyone, please also remember, do not feed the characters. Thank you.**

After finally managing to wade their way through the veritable sea of bandit cannon fodder, the three looked toward the bandit leader, who stood, leaning casually against the handle of his axe, dead center of the exit to the marketplace. He stood there, gnashing his teeth as the princess and her companions took down bandit after bandit. Watching was the hardest thing for him to endure, but he did so, knowing that he couldn't let them leave the market alive.

As Dianciehacked her way through a pair of Scraggy and ended up in front of the leader, he grinned a horrible, crooked grin.

"Looks like my grunts are as incompetent as ever," he grunted, heaving his battle axe so that it rested on his shoulder. "No matter. It seems that old Grognar will have to teach the prissy princess a thing or two about the bandits of Red Rock!"

"Prissy!" Diancie exclaimed, offended, "I am _not_ prissy!"

"He's just trying to mess with your head, Di." Dee said taking a battle position near Diancie.

"But he called me prissy!"

"Milady, allow me to handle this offensive ruffian while you make for the castle to warn your father." Charlie said, giving the leader a look that could kill.

The leader simply laughed harshly and stomped towards the group. Up close, the Krookodile was even more terrifying. His scales gleamed like blood, his teeth were as long as a knife, and even from a few feet away, the trio could smell the rotting meat in his breath.

"If you think you can take me alone, old geezer, then come at me!"

The two Pokémon launched into battle. Charlie clearly had the advantage, for he had years of training and a type advantage on his side. However, Grongar made up for it in pure zeal. He fought like a madman, whirling his axe like a baton and laughing maniacally all the while. The sounds of fighting echoed behind Diancie and Dee as they dashed toward the castle, leaving the two to their duel. They expected fierce resistance from the bandits, but strangely, there was not a soul in sight. The trip back to the castle passed in eerie silence. However, once they made it within sight of the castle, both Pokemon stopped, horrified.

The palace, once so tall and regal, was ablaze, flames pouring from the windows and smoke billowing off of it in a dark, ominous cloud.

"Oh no! What could have happened?" Diancie said, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she watched her home going up in flames.

"The bandits must have been a distraction! Come on, let's go!" Dee took off, tugging a horrified Diancie behind him.

The two friends hurtled through the opened castle gate, through the courtyard, and into the castle proper. They ran through the deserted halls and toward the throne room, where the cries of Pokemon and the clash of weapons could be heard. However, as they ran for the doors, two Pokemon stepped from the shadows, blocking their path: a Seviper and a Zangoose.

The two enemies had a distinctly different aura coming from them. These were not untrained bandits, but real soldiers. Both wore a tabard with the crest of the dragon nation, Nippon. The Zangoose was dressed for lighter combat, with a set of saber-thin battle claws that looked wickedly sharp. The Seviper's tail, already sharp, was set with a blade, curved like a crescent moon. Even as the two younger Pokemon watched, horrified, a drop of neon purple fell from the blade and hit the floor with an ominous _hiss._

"And jussssssst where are you children going?" The Seviper mocked, her voice dripping with as much venom as her blade. "We wouldn't want you to be hurt in an *ahem*" she gave a little false cough, "- accident, now would we?"

"Sonja," Said the Zangoose sharply. "Our orders are to capture the princess, not kill her. I hope that you can understand that."

"Oh you're no fun, Clausss. Besssidesss, that doesssn't mean we can't hurt them just a little first."

"No, Sonja!" Claus said harshly. "I will not stoop to such levels." He turned toward Diancie. "Will you surrender? I can promise that no harm will come to you or your friend."

"I will never surrender to the likes of you!" Diancie spat. She summoned her rapier and, besides her, Dee took a fighting stance. "We _will_ defeat you,_ and _help my father!"

Sonja hissed and whipped her tail to attack Diancie, who braced herself, but a whizzing object caused her to stop in her assault. Directly in front of her, planted in the ground and quivering ominously, was a kunai. Sonja hissed and slithered back beside Claus. Diancie looked for the source of the thrown weapon, but could not find anyone.

Suddenly, out from the shadows a figure emerged. A tall, grey furred fox with a red mane. The Zoroark was holding a katana and had a plethora of throwing knives attached to every available appendage.

"Paws off my princess." the Zoroark said with a sly grin, pointing his katana at the enemy.

"Fox! You're back!" Diancie said, her mood lifting. With Fox on their side, there was no way they could lose.

"It seems I just made it too," he said, listening to the sounds of fighting coming from the other room. "Go. I'll deal with these soldiers."

Sonja lunged at Fox, aiming for his neck. The Zoroark deftly blocked the attack and used the Seviper's momentum to throw her into the wall. The Seviper looked no worse though, she even seemed happy at the prospect of a challenge. Claus moved to attack Fox as well, but he too was blocked by the dexterous Zoroark.

Taking advantage of the situation, Diancie and Dee entered the throne room, to a terrifying sight. The throne room was full of different Dragon type Pokémon, all of which were fighting the castle guards. The guards were fighting valiantly, but they were vastly overwhelmed. Diancie looked for a place to jump in and help, when she saw, on the raised platform where the throne sat, a Bisharp fighting a Hydreigon.

She instantly recognized the Bisharp as her adoptive father, King Chrome, fighting valiantly with his trusty greatsword, Ragnell. But the Hydreigon he was fighting was recognizable for all the wrong reasons. His terrifying power was known all across the land by only one name: Nobunaga.

"Father!" Diancie called out.

"Diancie?" Chrome said, temporarily distracted by his daughter's voice.

Nobunaga took advantage of the king's distraction, wrested Ragnell away from its owner, turned it around and drove it through the king's chest, laughing maniacally as he did so.

"Father!" Diancie cried as she saw the king's form crumple to the floor. Nobunaga let out another evil laugh. Diancie felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces, leaving behind a gaping hole filled with one thing only: hate.

She leveled her rapier with a trembling hand, pointing straight at the Hydregion as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll kill you," she whispered. The dragon took no notice, which only made Diancie angrier.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed as she charged straight for the Pokémon that had mortally wounded her father. The dragon was too busy reveling in his victory to notice Diancie charging until he had already felt her blade go through his arm. Nobunaga let out a roar of pain as he batted Diancie away with his other arm. Having lost its connection to her, Diancie's rapier vanished, leaving the evil dragon with a terrible injury.

"You may have gotten me this time, fairy princess," Spat the dragon, nursing his injured arm. "But know that I will be back, to take this kingdom as my own." The evil dragon motioned for his forces to retreat. At his command, the invading dragons fled, their leader right behind them.

Diancie quickly went to her father. There was no way that he would live with that bad of a wound. As she approached, her father looked up, eyes full of pain.

"Diancie," he whispered. "This is not your fault. Please do not blame yourself. Take this stone. It will protect you in your time of need." He held out a tiny pink stone, no bigger than a marble. Diancie took it her hand and hugged it close.

"Father, Natasha will be here soon. Just hold on a little longer."

"No. It was sooner than I expected, but it is my time. I know that you will be the best ruler this kingdom has ever seen. I…love…you…" The king took one final breath, then fell still.

"Father? Father? Father!" There was no response. Diancie threw back her head and wailed.

"_**Father!"**_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**AN:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, and for its inherent filler qualities. Life has been annoying. So have Ornstein and Smough. Seriously those two are impossible, even with the sunniest of bros helping out. This chapter was brought to you by various "Slam Jam" remixes. **

***shoves Fox over* yeah, it's been awhile. I'm back, though! And so's Fox. So, have fun reading!**

Diancie looked at the ugly pink dress in her hands. Too small, too tight, and as ugly and frilly as ever. Why did she bother keeping it? She couldn't wear it anymore, and it was hideous, even more so after four year's neglect. So why bother?

Because her father had loved this dress.

A single tear fell onto the dress before she placed it in her wardrobe. Swiping an arm across her eyes, Diancie took a deep breath and composed herself. No tears today.

"You come here often?" said a familiar voice from the entrance to her room.

Diancie turned to look and saw a Lucario with a cocky grin plastered across his muzzle leaning in the doorway. She giggled. "Of course, Dee. This is _my_ room after all." Dee returned her giggle with a laugh of his own, and Diancie was reminded of one of her few happy memories of the past few years.

"Jeez, how long is this line?" Dee complained, craning his neck in an attempt to see the front of the massive line of Pokemon in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, Dee. Just think, if you're patient for just a little longer, all of your dreams will come true." Diancie reassured him. She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

The agitated Riolu huffed. "Not all of them. I still won't get as many cakes as I want."

The two laughed.

After waiting in line for what felt like years, but in reality was only about an hour, the two friends were in the front of the line. It seemed that the one doing interviews was the captain of the guard himself, a grizzled old Tyranitar who was as scary as he was vulgar. Even for a Tyranitar, he was massive, with thick, gleaming scales, wicked claws, and three ragged scars across his snout. He was clad from head to toe in metal armor, armed to the teeth with two great swords and a gleaming set of battle claws.

"Next!" he roared, sending the Azumarill he had been interviewing scampering off in tears.

"Well, that doesn't help my confidence." Dee deadpanned.

"Come on Dee," said Diancie smugly. "What's he gonna do? Turn you down? Not with _your_ talent and _my_ personal approval!"

"You're right. Confidence is key." Dee held his head a little higher and puffed his chest pompously.

The two stepped forward, eyes wide and eager. The grizzled Tyranitar took one look and burst into rough laughter.

"And just what," he growled amusedly, "are you two kids doing here? This is a place for adults, not children."

"I'm sixteen, sir. Old enough to join the guard." Dee replied, unfazed.

The Tyranitar scratched his chin unconcernedly. "Fine. I' ll give you one chance to prove yourself, little Riolu. Hit me. As hard as you possibly can."

Dee's composure dropped for a moment, but he regained it and replied, "Are you sure, sir?"

"'Course I am. Now hit me."

With only a moment's hesitation, Dee dashed up to the Tyranitar and punched him in the chest, causing him to stagger a bit. The Tyranitar regained his stance and let out a hearty laugh.

"You hit pretty hard, for a child. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Dee, sir."

"And which family do you belong to?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Which royal family are you related to?"

"None, sir. I live in town with my father, the blacksmith."

The Tyranitar was taken aback. His jovial expression morphed into an angry scowl that threw his scars into harsh relief. "Get out of my training yard," he snarled. "I refuse to allow some commoner into the guard."

Diancie was horrified."But sir!" she protested. "Dee is the best unarmed fighter I've ever seen!"

"This is none of your business, princess," the captain growled. "_I_ choose who gets into the guard, not you. Not to mention you can't _tell_ me to do anything until you turn eighteen. that's two years away. So take your dirty commoner friend and GET OUT!"

Diancie felt Dee take a deep breath, trembling all over. "Fight me." The little Riolu whispered.

The captain blinked. "What was that?" He growled.

"I _said,_" Dee said harshly. "Fight me. If I win, I join the guard."

The Tyranitar gave a nasty grin. "And if you lose?"

Dee took another deep breath. "I'll make the entire guard weapons and armor for free, for my entire life."

The captain chuckled evilly, before peeling off his armor and dropping his weapons. "You got a deal. I'll even give you a chance."

Diancie grabbed Dee's arm. "Dee, what are you doing? He'll kill you!"

The Riolu paid her no mind. He shook her arm off and joined the Tyranitar in the center of the crowd that had gathered to watch. A Chatot flew overhead. "Begin!" it squawked.

From the moment the match started, it was obvious Dee was outmatched. Although he fought valiantly, throwing his best chops and kicks, the Tyranitar hadn't been made captain for nothing. He blocked each blow with equal skill, before sending the Riolu flying with his own well-placed blow. Diancie could hardly watch.

After only one minute, Dee was struggling to stand, nursing a limp and numerous bruises. The tyranitar gave a hearty chuckle.

"Just give up now, commoner. Save yourself the beating.

At this, something in Dee _snapped._ He stood up straight, and his body began to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter, until it was blinding. And with a blast of concussive force that blew everyone back a few feet, Dee evolved. Where a tiny little Riolu once stood, now was a proud, strong Lucario, face set into a look of steely determination and cold fury. The Tyranitar stared.

Without another word, Dee proceeded to unleash a hailstorm of blows against his opponent. Where his previous attacks had been hesitant, now, they were bold and brutal, never ending. Diancie felt her spirit soar.

All too soon, the onslaught ended, leaving the Tyranitar with a few less teeth, and a lot less blood.

Dee left his opponent on the ground and met the eyes of the crowd. "I have proven myself here, today. If I cannot be accepted now, than there is no point to me being here." He spoke with such conviction that Diancie wondered if this was really her friend, not some strange, avenging warrior from a distant kingdom.

"Come on Dee, we should go…" Diancie said faintly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She could feel how heavy he was breathing, and felt a small coating of sweat on his fur.

"Dee…" the Tyranitar choked out, struggling to his feet, "You are officially accepted into the royal guard. And I am officially retiring."

With that, the tension broke. Dee let out a massive whoop and jumped into the air. "_Yes!"_

"I said helloooo" Dee said, waving a paw in front of Diancie's face. She came back to Earth with a jolt.

"Sorry, I was just remembering." Diancie said with a smile.

"Well, come on! You've got a coronation to get to!"

_**END OF PT. 1**_


End file.
